Going To Take you Apart Ill Put Us Back Together
by katyjg
Summary: Claire/Bender fic. Basically I have been wanting to wirte my version of what I think would have happened after detention. Centres around Claire and Bender but includes other Breakfast Club Characters. Please review as it is my first story ever. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Breakfast Club Fan Fic

Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart

Chapter 1

Monday morning.

The day Claire had been waiting and dreading for had finally arrived. She was obviously apprehensive. Would she do what she had said during their heart to heart at the library, would she walk past the people she now regarded as friends? And Claire did see them as friends but there is a difference between talking at detention, where they were forced into a confined space, and in the open in front of everyone at school. In a parallel universe she would be best friends with Allison, Andy, Brian and John. Maybe even more than friends with a particular someone. But the reality was that this wasn't a parallel universe and Claire knew all too well what her present friends would think of her new friends. She couldn't blame them if any of them told them of their new fond respect for any of the Breakfast Club members she would, without hesitation, laugh out loud and refuse to believe their importance or even existance. Yet she _had_ changed after that fatal Saturday, she opened her mind to new people and allowed them to hear her inner most thoughts. She felt closer to them in those small matter of hours than she ever had to people she thought were her closest friends. This was the dilemma Claire had been stressing over all Sunday. She wanted more than anything to prove herself and everyone else wrong, she really did, but there was her crippling fear of rejection. Then there was _him_, after all he did say they would never walk down the school corridors together but that was before their encounter in the closet. Who would make the first move? Would either of them? What would today bring? Just as she asked herself that for what felt like the thousandth time her father urged her to hurry up.

The car came to a standstill and Claire checked her appearance in the mirror one last time and straightened her clothes. She felt pretty in her new Ralph Lauren lace shirt, pearls and her favourite floral leggings. Yes she had made an effort but it made her feel no more confident. Biting the bullet she quickly kissed her father on the cheek and motioned towards the front entrance like she had done only two days ago although it felt like a life time. She rushed through the front doors, kept her head down and made her way towards her locker. Of course Amber and Naomi were already there touching up their lipstick. In truth Claire was tired of this same old boring routine where they would; check their make up, talk about the hottest most popular boys, bitch about all the girls, gossip about the latest dirt, chat about shopping and then check their appearance for the dozenth time. They weren't their own person they were the one person all rolled up into a prim, perfect, popular girl. However this brought security. Claire was liked by the boys and the envy of the girls – would her socialising with others jeopardise this? Once again she was interrupted in mid thought. First period. Just your regular lesson of chemistry but Claire forgot a certain someone had taken this class most probably because he was rarely on time for first class or made the effort to attend. Claire made herself comfortable when by some near miracle John Bender walked through the door all be it five minutes late. He was wearing his trench coat and signature boots but he had changed his shirt for a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He was staring dead at her with that intense look and all she could do was look back her mouth ajar. He took a seat directly behind her. The dumbfounded look remained on her face, she was paralysed and didn't even notice Amber violently prodding her.

"Claire what the hell were you staring at him for?"

"I.....uh......" Claire tried to piece together the words but she was literally in shock. She had forgotten how he could make her speechless.

"Claire is there something you are not telling me? I mean seriously you acknowledged him. Do you like that loser?"

Amber kept on buzzing about how wrong John Bender was and how wrong it was to even look at him when Claire eventually snapped,

"What? Him? No of course not I have more dignity than that."

It had slipped out and Claire immediately gasped when she heard herself. She hadn't meant it but Amber was pressurising her and, and she was scared. Scared of what Amber and Naomi and everyone else would think. She slowly turned around to see his face, he tried to hide his hurt but it was obvious. She was a bitch just as John said and acted exactly as Brian predicted her control had crumbled in a matter of minutes. Turning back round she fought to hold the tears back – she had ruined it. He quickly up and left without a word of explanation to the teacher and slammed the door behind him.

Claire waited and waited for him to arrive at class the following days but he unsurprisingly never showed. She made the concious effort there after to talk to Brian, Ally and Andy and she felt the better for it. These were her friends and she wanted at the least to be that to John but he had been ignoring her and the others after her stupidity on Monday. Andy had tried to confront him but received a icy reception as did Brian and even Ally couldn't console him in her unique way. Claire wanted to explain and apologise but she wanted to do it properly and at an appropriate time.

The week dragged on and her friends began to accept her new friends or at least acknowledge that they were friends of Claire's. They were fine with Andy who was already popular and who Naomi had always had a crush on this making her even more dismissive of Allison. Claire was happy yet jealous of them, they had defeated the social barrier. Amber and Naomi even quite liked Brian he was good for those tricky geometry questions. Why didn't she just profess her feelings for John in the first place? Look at Andy and Allison, that could be her and John – it could.

And on Friday Claire gathered the strength to confront John. She knew where he hung out after all she had been building up the courage to do this all week. One foot in front of the other she made her way over to his crowd of friends. They dressed similar to him and the girls were of a similar punk fashion. Her heart was pounding. He didn't notice her approaching until she reached their spot and his friends started smirking and wolf whistling. John turned around slowly with a confused and annoyed expression. She looked in his eyes for comfort and she boldly asked him if they could talk in private. This was met with further mocking from the audience but his expression never changed. One boy with long straggly hair asked,

"I _that _your little girlfriend John?" whilst staring Claire up and was met by further similar squabbles. Then something escaped from John's lips that neither he nor Claire expected,

"Yeah right as if I would go for shit like that, polished shit is still shit"

John looked away instantly as he said it whilst Claire fought back tears of hatred and spoke through gritted teeth

"You hypocrite. I came here to apologise. You fucking bastard. I don't even know why I waste my breathon a jerk like you."

And with this she sharply turned and strode down the corridor until ought of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast Club Fan Fic

Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart

Chapter 2

Shit. Why was he such a fucking retard. He had just done, in other words, exactly what he had been pissed at Claire for doing. Not only that he had been ignoring the others as well just to try to prove that he didn't need them, didn't need _her. _But he did he knew deep down he did but he was too much of a stubborn ass to admit it. Saturday's detention had been a revelation to Bender. Not only had he put aside his act of being the tough guy in revealing his destructive situation at home, he had got the girl. Not Andy like he had expected but _him_. Sure Claire and him were complete opposites to say the least but maybe the old corny saying opposites attract was, in their case, true. Bender wasn't a sentimental guy to say the least but he liked Claire more than he had ever liked another girl – though he would never admit it not even to himself. She was more than just one of his "girlfriends" or more correctly friends with benefits. Of course he couldn't say this to her face not even in the closet on Saturday because he was scared. Scared of putting himself out their and making a fool of himself. Just like Claire had said he knocked everything because he was afraid he wouldn't be accepted. After all Claire was everything he claimed to hate – she was conceited, popular, wealthy, bitchy......well the list goes on but there was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on what it was but whatever it was she had it. Yet here he was watching her walk away from him. He wanted to run after her and apologise and hold her but he couldn't do that. They were from two different worlds. So he stood there stuck on his comfortable spot receiving a few blows to the shoulders from the guys and hysterical cackles from the chicks. Fuck. He had blew it in typical Bender style. However he pretended not to care and just laughed it off and joined in the mocking banter.

The weekend passed predictably slowly. Although he had managed to avoid his father which was perhaps the only pro of the weekend. It was another Monday morning and he intended to get Claire on her own today, that way their would be no distractions and no embarrassments. This however was bound to be difficult not only was it not easy to get a socialite on her own but that socialite would no doubt be unwilling to look at him let alone speak to him. With this depressing thought he quickly got out of bed, dressed and sneaked past his father who was sleeping on the couch cradling an empty bottle of drink. Bender smoked a few too many cigarettes on the walk to school. Why was he so fucking nervous? It was pathetic. Surely even Claire couldn't be _that _pissed and anyway he could easily take her in a verbal slanging match. Perhaps the only thing in common between them was their passion for what they believed in and evidently for each other. Reaching the front entrance he seen her emerge from her father's car. She never saw him which was probably for the best he didn't want to talk this out, or shout this out, in front of the rush hour of the morning. The bell signalled and reluctantly he made his way to class. Previously he had made a concious decision not to go to chemistry again after the humiliation of last week but he planned on slipping Claire a note of where to meet and hopefully she would oblige. He was on time for once and he slowly walked to his desk intently watching Claire who was looking down at her books. She hadn't noticed him until her stupid fictitious friend hissed.

"Uhhh him again. I seriously don't know why he bothers even looking at you I mean hello you and a jackass loser like him? I think not."

Then she met his gaze with an expression mixed with hate and betrayal. All he could do was sigh and take his seat before being persistanly quizzed by Mr Lyons.

"Ahhhh John Bender. You decided to show up. Funny you make it for my class two Monday mornings in a row but fail to show up every other day. Any particular reason for that?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want to hear my made up bullshit answer?"

"Hey! Language Bender. And your right I don't really care but Mr Vernon warned me to keep an eye out for you young man."

"You and Mr Vernon trying to check me out now. Oh I am a lucky boy. But sorry dude your not my type."

This was met by a few sniggers but to everone's surprise it was Claire who spoke out against Bender,

"Shut up asshole. No one gives a shit about what you think."she sneered. Even Bender was taken aback by that and Mr Lyon's swiftly moved on.

Finally the bell rang and Bender carefully slipped a folded note into Claire's delicate palm which read.

"Meet me behind the bleachers at 4. I need to explain."


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast Club Fan Fic

Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart

Chapter 3

"Meet me behind the bleachers at 4. I need to explain."

What the hell? Claire had a mixture of feelings primarily; confusion, apprehension and admittedly excitement. Yet Claire had underestimated John again surely "I need to explain" means it will be his way of apologising. This filled Claire's stomach with butterflies: what would he say? What did he want? What would he do? Yes Claire was furious with John but she had done the same to him. As much as she enjoyed being furious at John she did want to make up with him or at least be on good terms with him.

When the bell rang to signal the end of school Claire almost jumped out of her seat. Before meeting the bewildered expressions on her friends faces she rushed past the lockers and fled to the exit. However she slowed her pace once she was outdoors, she didn't want to arrive too early for fear of looking overly keen but neither did she wish to stroll in late which would create the impression that she didn't care. Which she did. So she cautiously hung back and waited to see if and when John would arrive. He was late of course so for fear of him rushing off she quickly yet effortlessly approached the bleachers. Claire made an effort not to bite her lip as she wanted to show John she was not nervous because that would give him an advantage and Claire wanted to ultimately resolve her issues with John but also to give him a piece of her mind. With a prominent look of defensiveness John Bender met her gaze. He looked almost fed up and this annoyed Claire more than ever. After all he had been the one to arrange this little meeting not her and already he looked bored! But Claire kept her cool by breathing in and folding her arms. She expected him to be the first to speak but he just stood their matching Claire's stance. With raised eyebrows Claire said,

"Well?"

He fidgeted for a bit and sighed before stuttering,

"Huh....well.....I'm....umm...sor. Wait. No you know what you apologise first. You are the one who started it.

"Excuse me?" Claire scoffed was she really hearing right she apologise first.

"I only did what you did to me first so yeahh you first Princess."

"No way. Firstly you arranged this _thing_ and secondly I tried to apologise last week and you threw it back in my face so forget it I am not being humiliated again."

"My point again you done it first so you say it first." It was clear he was also reluctant like Claire with his arms still folded tightly.

"You are so immature and, and a hypocrite." She was shouting now whilst point at him. "This is all your fault if you had just listened to my explanation in the first place then we wouldn't be here right now pointlessly shouting!"

"Uhhh I am not the one shouting and yes I was an ass but you were a bitch. Admit it."

"And give you the satisfaction? Forget it"

With this Claire half turned to make an adrupt exit but John grasped her arm and spun her around and incased her in a fiery kiss. Claire was taken off guard and literally fell into John. At first she tried to pull away she was still furious with him but he responded by clutching onto her hips and continuingly planting kisses on her pursed lips. It didn't take her long to respond and she released her pressure on John's chest and converted her hands to his hair. Their bodies were closely pressed against each other and their kissing become more rushed. John took this as a sign and lightly traced his tongue across Claire's lips who unwittinly obliged. She let out a soft moan and moved more impossibly close to him and tightened her grip on his hair. This continued for several minutes before Claire had to pull away and catch her breath. Staring at John with big eyes she breathed in and out deeply as did he when Claire let out a giggle. He frowned at her not knowing what to expected but Claire reachd up and wiped the lipstick off of his lips. John dropped his shoulders in relieve and gave Claire her favourite half smile. They just stood staring at each other for a while before Claire sked in a small voice,

"So......What next?" At once she hated herself for saying it as he dropped his stare and began to fidget but he unexpectanly blurted.

"We keep it secret. _Us_ secret."


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast Club Fan Fic

Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart

Chapter 4

To Bender's surprise Claire agreed to keep whatever they had secret, he half expected her to turn around and punch him square on the nose but she seemed more than happy to accept their little arrangement. Bender should have learned by now not to be surprised as Claire was like most women complicated but Claire was even more so to him. Yet the more Bender thought about it why wouldn't she agree to his suggestion? It was perfect for both of them because what they both feared was rejection from their peers. Bender didn't want to loose his image of being the tough bad boy of the year and Claire wouldn't want to loose her, all be it lame, crown as Queen Bee. So Bender was more than happy to continue their, for lack of a better word, affair. They had therefore agreed to meet behind the bleachers everyday after school for a quick make out session. This suited Bender perfectly as he was never in any hurry to rush home to his alcohol induced father.

The bell rang and Bender quickly made his way to the bleachers before his friends could catch sight of him. For once Bender had arrived before Claire and this prompted many nervous questions; why was she late? Was this her way of blowing him off? Was their someone else? But to Bender's relieve out of the corner of his eye he seen Claire hurriedly walking across the field whilst cautiously checking for any prying eyes. Once under the darkness of the bleachers she dropped all her books which she had been clutching and wrapped her arms around Bender before passionately placing a kiss on his lips. Bender instinctively put his arms around her tiny waist and responded to her eagerness. She appeared especially enthusiastic today as she was the first to brush her tongue with his. Usually Claire would play the little lady act and wait for the man to make the first move but Bender had to admit he preferred this feistier Claire. To show Claire he was as keen as Claire Bender pressed Claire against one of the bleachers poles and began to plant soft kisses along her collar which was meant with quiet soft moans, until he couldn't resist any longer and began to lightly bite her neck. Luckily Claire did not scream in pain, quite the opposite in fact as Claire's groans began to get louder. This continued for several more minutes before Claire resurfaced from her haze and feebily tried to push Bender off. Although disheartened he obliged. Bender should be pleased this was the furthest Claire had gone yet even if it was a small as a hicky it was a step in a very promising direction. Bender had always called Claire a tease and no matter how much she denied and protested against it she most definitely was to him,after all just as things were heating up both literally and metaphorically she pulled away. Just as Bender was about to gather his things, as this was usually his clue to leave, Claire punched his on the arm. Although she fronted a petite frame she put up a pretty good fight when she wanted.

"What the hell was that for?" Bender made a tremendous effort not to look like it hurt which it kind of did.

"Look at my neck! Its red raw! How do you expect me to cover this?" She screamed

"Well I didn't hear you objecting five minutes ago in fact it was quite the opposite." This was only met by another blow but this time she had a mischievous smile on her swollen lips.

"Shut up. But okay maybe it was (Bender thought sexy, hot, the best) nice."

"Nice is was more than nice cos I don't know about you but I don't rate this noises you were making as nice" He said this with a cocky grin and he knew Claire would have her mouth ajar in shock but before she could retaliate he continued taunting her.

"So are you saying I shouldn't do that any longer? Well then what about this?"

Bender began sucking her earlobe which had the earring that matched the one she gave him. Claire to her credit did try to re fame but she began letting out small sighs.

"Well.....umm.....I'm not saying you should stop just.....uhhh." But she failed to finish her sentence.

Bender was pleased to report that his and Claire's meetings were becoming much more heated despite Claire's best efforts to remain composed, prim and proper. In fact it was her who pushed for more meetings where they now met before and after school yet Bender had no reason to complain as much as he liked to think that this "thing" with Claire was purely physical he knew that it was more than that to him, it had to be otherwise why would he jeopardise everything on a fling? Surely she had to feel the same, she could get any guy in the school so why choose him? One guy who had especially caught Bender's attention was Bradley Hunter. He had caught Hunter on several occasions checking Calire out but of course Bender couldn't go and kick the guy' s face in as for one it would be obvious he liked Claire and secondly she would probably freak out and realise this Hunter guy would be the more sensible option for her. He wanted to bring the topic up but he knew it would only lead to an argument that he would no dount loose. He was probably just being papanoid, Claire was hot afterall so naturally there would be boys checking her out so he let this thought pass just as he left a tug on his arm and he was hurled into a closet. He half expected Mr Vernon to be there breathing down his neck about something else he had been accused of but to his delight it was none other than Claire. She pressed him against the far wall with force and immediately embraced him. Bender was impressed to say the least not only was it during class time but they were in _the _closet and she was taking the lead which he certainly had no objections to. In this strange role recersal Bender pulled reluctantly away first. He said in a mocking tone,

"Claire. Oh my god its fifth period shouldn't we like be in class!"

"Haha." She replied with a humourless drawl."Maybe I am learning from the master of skipping class." She raised her eyebrows with a smile and softly kissed him on the lips.

People say there is a moment when you realise that you like someone and this was officially it for Bender. Although he knew he liked Claire he never really expected to _fall_ _for her _and especially not this fast. Unfortunately in true Bender style he picked this percise, perfect moment to randomly splurt,

"Do you have a thing for Bradley Hunter?" He could see the bewildered expression on her face as she dropped her arms from his neck but yet he continued with his word explossion. "Cos I mean if you do its totally cool with me cos y'know this is nothing serious, we are just fooling around." Why did he say it? Its like he couldn't control it the more hurt her face became the more he continued to ridicule what they had.

"Is that how you really feel? Like this is nothing or are you just being a jelous jerk? Just cos Bradley likes me?"

Anger bolied up inside of Bender for no apparent reason and he realeased this on Claire,

"So what you and Bradley are an item?"

"What? No! I never said we were!"

"You didn't have to I seen the way he looks at you but I thought you would....." Bender didn't want to finish the sentence because it hurt too much to say it aloud, did Claire really like Hunter? Was she using him?

"Thought I would what? John?"

John snapped out of his thoughts and hurtfully spat,

"Forget this. Forget us. I hope you and your _boyfriend_ have a nice life. You two make a perfect couple both false and desperate for attention." Before he turned and slammed the door behind him.

**Sorry it had taken so long! I just kind of lost my way with this story but all the positive feedback has made me reconsider. I will update much sooner this time. Sorry for the delay and comments are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast Club Fan Fic

Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart

Chapter 5

What the hell just happened?

That was Claire's first thought.

Did that actually just happen? Was her second. It had all happened so fast. One minute they were making out and then he was blatantly accusing her of liking Bradley Hunter. Where on earth did you even get that idea from? Sure Bradley occasionally flirted with her and carried her books to class and hugged her goodbye but that was just him simply being a gentleman. A gentleman that's all and that was something John could perhaps learn from him if anything. How dare he freak out over attention from the opposite sex as Claire hadn't failed to notice various girls flirting with him but had she had the nerve to bring it up? No because she had manners and there were certain ways of approaching these delicate issues certainly not by blurting it out during a rather steamy make out session. She thought John would have been proud of her for breaking in to _their _closet _during _class! Plus she hadn't brought this issue up because she didn't think it was an issue as she trusted John and he thought he trusted her. He tried to hide the fact that he was hurt by brushing her off and saying they would make a perfect couple but was he to blind to see that all she wanted was him? After all he can't possibly blame her for keeping their _thing_ secret as it was his suggestion! Granted she went along with it as it suited her as she wasn't sure if her and John would work in a long term relationship or whether it was just a physical thing or whether she wanted to do something bad for once in her prim life with the school's notorious bad boy. But she knew all along deep down that she had more respect for John than to just mess him about. She wanted them to be a couple but they both know their social situations made that difficult.

Claire really tried to see John's point of view and how he ran out the door slinging false accusations at her but to think back only made her, well to put it simply, furious. As a result she began pacing the room as best she could in the small cramped closet. Coincidently as Claire was stalking around the closet in her new found rage she accidently knocked over a row of cleaning utensils which crashed to the floor like a succession of dominoes. Calire immediately froze. She heard a frustrated voice outside who was jangling a set of keys before clumisly placing it in the key hole. Claire drew breath when she recognised the frowning face staring back at her. Her eyes grew wide in panic before he spat,

"What the hell is this?" as he motioned to her and the closet itself.

"I.....uhhh.....I" Typically Claire picked this precise moment to loose her train of thought.

"Well? Speak up I am just dying to hear this excuse." Still Claire remained his her jaw hanging open.

"Are you aware miss that this area" he pointed to the ground "is strictly out of bounds to students? Not only that but I am right to believe " he continued staring at his watch "that it is fifth period which means that you should be in class little lady."

Yet Claire remained standing still, her feet seemingly rooted to the ground whilst opening and closing her mouth trying helplessly to find some word,any word to explain.

"Hold on I recognised you" Vernon said with a satisfied grin on his lips. "You are Miss Standish, yes you were at detention a few Saturdays ago for what?" he placed his index finger on his lips from effect. "Ahh that's right it was for skipping school. What a coincidence".

Still Calire said nothing

"Skipping class is not acceptable in this school young lady no matter how much your father possesses. Therefore I am at liberty to order you to detention this coming Saturday. You know the score be there for eight sharp. That is all now get back to class before I get really angry."

With this final threat Claie quickly retreated her things and made a hasty exit.

Great Claire, just great she thought to herself. Not only had she previously learned that she cannot possibly weedle her way out of this and get her own way as usual but her parents would be furious. After her on _and _only in detention her parents grounded her for two weeks for "disgracing their family reputation". This statement infuriated Claire as he mesely dentention was nothing compared to her mother's constant alcohol abuse and her father's persistent affairs with much youger women but no it was Claire who brought the family down.

Once Calire was thretting about her immenent punishment a sudden thought occurred to her : Dentention, This Saturday. Suddenly Calire had a flash back to _that_ Saturday when John got smart with Vernon and despite her pleas he continued to taunt Vernon, probably to prove one of his pathetic, macho points. So he was rewarded with about,if she could remember correctly, 8 consequitive Saturday dententions. Which meant John would be there with Saturday with her-again. Would history repeat itself?.....

**I am very saddened to hear of the news of John Hughes death. Breakfast Club is my favourite film and many of his other films are a firm favourite of mine also. On a lighter note please continue to comment it make me smile :)**


End file.
